FIG. 1 is a perspective view of one embodiment of a box beam according to the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another embodiment of box beam according to the present invention having dimensions different from the box beam of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is an end view of a piece of sheet metal cut to width prior to fabrication into a box beam in accordance with the embodiments of the invention.
FIG. 4 is an end view of the piece of sheet metal of FIG. 3 with a ridge formed along the length of the sheet metal.
FIG. 5 is an end view of the piece of sheet metal of FIG. 4 showing the ends turned up at about right angles to the sheet metal.
FIG. 6 is an end view of the piece of sheet metal of FIG. 5 showing the first and second top portions turned up at about right angles to the sheet metal.
FIG. 7 is an end view of the sheet metal of FIG. 6 showing the first and second side portions turned up at about right angles to the sheet metal and spaced apart about the bottom portion of the box beam.
FIG. 8 illustrates an embodiment of the box beam of the present invention having an optional U-shaped track for securement of the box beam at the top portions.
FIG. 9 illustrates an alternative embodiment of the box beam having a seam defined by top portion ends secured together without allowance ends.
FIG. 10 illustrates an alternative embodiment of the box beam having a seam defined by top portions connected by an overlap joint, and shows a wide ridge configuration in the bottom portion.
FIG. 11 illustrates an alternative embodiment of the box beam having a seam defined by an interlocking tongue and groove joint, and shows a narrow ridge configuration in the bottom portion.
FIG. 12 illustrates an alternative embodiment of the box beam having a box-like ridge configuration.
FIG. 13 illustrates a cross sectional view of an embodiment of the box beam of the present invention having an optional U-shaped track for securement to the box beam at the bottom portion, and illustrating in dashed line a U-shaped track for securement to the box beam at the top portions.
FIG. 14 illustrates a partial side view of an embodiment of the box beam of the present invention having a structural element comprising a notch incorporated in a medial portion of the box beam.
FIG. 15 illustrates a partial side view of an end of an embodiment of the box beam having a structural element comprising a seat cut incorporated therein.
FIG. 16 illustrates a partial side view of an end of an embodiment of the box beam having a structural element comprising a tail cut incorporated therein.
FIG. 17 illustrates a partial side view of an end of an embodiment of the box beam having a structural element comprising an angled butt joint incorporated therein.